1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for oligomerizing light olefines using a particular synthetic porous crystalline substance.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A number of processes are known for the oligomerization of olefins using synthetic zeolites as catalysts. There are well-known processes, the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,942, 3,760,024, 3,775,501, 3,827,968, 3,960,978, 4,021,502, 4,150,062 and 4,227,992, for the production of benzenes of a high octane number from olefins with the use of zeolites of the "ZSM" type, i.e., zeolites consisting of silicon and aluminum oxides.
Another method that is known, described in the published "Proceedings of the VIII International Congress on Catalysis" (Berlin 1984, p. 569), is the use for such processes of a zeolite consisting of silicon and gallium oxides.